Nooby (Fodderverse)
Summary Nooby The Scrublord is created in an alternate universe by Anthuny Stallings from Google Plus, in his info that was write by Anthuny Stallings. Where everyone in the CFC community tries to make their feme the weakest. Obviously nobody had nerfed their character as hard as Nooby. Nooby is so weak that everyone gets really annoyed how weak he is. Because in Noobies's Universe. Nobody wants to win, Everyone wants to loose. Only the humble ones wank their Femes. Nooby is so weak, that the human mind cannot comprehend how weak he is. He's so weak that he made his own tier so low that nobody can ever descend. He's so weak that point tier characters can completely godstomp him. Everybody in fiction can completely solo Nooby. Even if you tried your best to let him win, he'll still loose anyways. That's how weak he is. He has tons of weaknesses. How many? All of them. Obviously he has. They are massive flame wars on which character is the weakest. The comments include Anthuny's Character gets stomped or quit wanking his Feme or why is everybody downplaying their own Feme? Nooby is extremely weak and he always looses. He can even die randomly if you spare him. That's how weak Nooby is. Anthuny made Nooby to parody the fact that tons of people wanks their feme and how it would be funny if it was the other way around. Powers and Stats Tier: Absolute Below Tier Name: Nooby Age: Unknown (However he was created in an alternate universe, it's unknown because he was a fodder guy that can't wank him to be joke top tier character that was mentioned by Anthuny Stallings. So think he was born in 2016 that was created.) Gender: I dunno, it's just a fodder guy. Origin: Fodderverse Classification: The Fodder Guy, Scrublord, Neverous Guy Powers and Abilities: Fodder Physical Characteristics, Fodder Physiology, Nonpotence, Luck Manipulation (Was somewhat make him unlucky that he lose in a battle as mentioned by Anthuny Stallings about research his summary, might if he has chance to be luck, otherwise.), Death Manipulation (Able to killing him insanely but not killing his opponents.), Life Manipulation (Can bring back their life to his opponents.), Fear Manipulation (He was somewhat nervous that he fear of low tier characters, mid tier characters, and high tier characters because he doesn't wanna to get lose in a battle if people do believe about it, also he has his own personality is coward, and all more that he's a afraid guy that was considering him to be weak.) Attack Potency: Absolute Below Level '(It was stated by Anthuny Stallings that Nooby can perceive how weak he is. Also, even beings who can't win still win against Nooby, otherwise it's true if it's stalement or not.) 'Speed: Absolute Below Speed (With an infinite amount of minuses but we honestly wanking him.) Lifting Strength: Weak Striking Strength: Same as AP that was reasons who stated about his powers, also honestly think he can beat anyone but it said that fact he can't. Durability: Absolute Below Level (For reasons above.) Stamina: Extremely Low Range: What are you talking about it? Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Abysmal, Somewhat Non-Sentient. Although he has bad luck intelligent. Weaknesses: All plus and More as stated in his summary. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Failure': It was the epic fail compilation that he has been lose to everything & anything who consider him to be unlucky. *'Jokes': Tell you all things about Nooby that he has to do failed at the world record. *'Granting': He can do what he wants to get in the world record. Others Notable Victories: N O P E Notable Losses: Everyone Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Below Tiers Category:Male Characters Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Fodderverse Category:Fodder Category:Too weak to be Characters Category:To weak to be weak Category:Loser Category:Weaklings Category:What the fuck is this shit? Category:Below the weakest weak Category:Below the concept of Categories Category:Fan made Category:Failures Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Fear Users